Perfect Date
by Nina Vale
Summary: After the war Lok tries to get his relationship with Sophie back on track. Lophie (known on my tumbrl as Getting Back Together)


_**I own nothing except Nina. Huntik and it's characters belong to Big Bocca and Rainbow, Your Song belongs to Elton John**_

* * *

The war was over, and everything has returned to normal. Well, nearly everything. Lok sighed as he fell on the bed; he and Sophie still haven't gotten back together. They planned to do so after the war, but they hadn't; partly because there was little time, with all the events following, him taking over the team and Sophie being acknowledged as an official leader of Casterwill family by the rest of the seeker world and partly because he didn't want to, not because his feelings for her have lessened, quite to the contrary even, the more he saw of her the more in awe of her he became. She was a queen now, a proper royalty. And that was perhaps the whole problem. You couldn't just walk up to a queen and say "hey, wanna go out" or "I'd like us to get back together". The way he had asked her a year ago in Solomon's Mines wasn't enough anymore. He had to up the stakes. He therefore spent last few weeks tossing and turning in his bed, trying to think up an Ultimate date. He knew what Sophie liked. She liked romantic comedies and luxury, candlelit dinners and gondola rides. That would be his best bet, but he wanted MORE, he wanted to make an impact on her and really make it special to impress her. To show the real depth of his love to her. He groaned but how? The answer came to him few days later, during w movie night. It was Sophie's turn to choose, and she chose Moulin Rouge. It was to be expected, given her tastes, that she'd choose either this or Phantom of the Opera, and since Zhalia was there with them, they went for the former. They watched the movie, smiling and making comments up until the the scene when Ewan McGregor sung for Nicole Kidman for the first time. Sophie spoke no word, only sighed deeply and simply stared dreamily at the screen. And in that very moment he knew what he was going to do. He only needed a little help...but he had pretty good idea where to get it.

* * *

"So, I thought that I'd take her to Eiffel Tower, by night. It's open till midnight, I've checked, and then take her to restaurant. There is only one thing, Foundation will pay for the restaurant, or rather the money I've got from them for all the missions we'd done during the war, but I need some help.I need to get Sophie there in a limo, and Foundation doesn't have a car like that, and I need a violinist. You see I wanna sing _Your Song_ from Moulin Rouge, but I need violin to play...it would make things so much more romantic" he explained, looking at Nina. Nina Vale was Dante's sister, and he'd thought he'd ask her for help. Dante himself was away, and Zhalia wasn't exactly a person he'd ask for help in that kind of thing.

"I want it to be SPECIAL, Sophie is very special to me and I'd like her to feel good" he explained "especially after all the trouble she'd been through with Lucas being a jerk, and her whole family being so horrible, and Kiel and all that. And she's a queen now too. I just want to make it fitting, and with you being a queen and all.." he trailed off

The brunette watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is pretty dramatic" she remarked "You're not proposing to her. I personally think, it would be sufficient to just take her to restaurant and have the song on radio, and ask her for a dance when it plays. But it's your date, so I won't interfere with that, just remember that you just upped the stakes very high. With that being said, I can get you a violinist and a limo. Though there is one thing" she said titling her head to the side, and putting her fingers to her chin "do you have a dinner jacket?"

"What?" he asked a bit crestfallen, not expecting such a question

"Well, you're asking her to a very good hotel-restaurant, taking her in a limo and you go for Moulin Rouge aesthetics. Movie happens in the end of 19th century if I recall correctly, and men wore bow ties, and black jackets back then when they were going out in the evening. If you want to do it correctly and all the way, then you should wear a white shirt, white bow tie, black jacket and trousers and polished shoes"

He fell silent, he had to admit that in the all excitement of planning this, and calling Dante and consulting with LeBlanche he'd forgotten about the dress code.

"I...don't think I have those" he admitted, bowing his head in shame "I don't exactly own a tuxedo either, I usually put on a white shirt and darker trousers and that's all..."

"Well, I suppose you could go to some costume or tux rental. There is plenty of those around, given that people don't go to formal parties that often and don't need suits to own. So they rent one for a day; or you could try costume rental. Though I don't know how those stand with late Victorian era for men. Or I could ask about and see if any of my vampires have something like that left over"

"Thanks" he said, giving her a smile "I just want to make it super special, you know?"

"You've said that already" she reminded him "and now buzz off, you need to find that suit and I need to make a few calls"

He nodded to her once more, before speeding off. The nephelim shook her head. If this was Lok's idea of getting back together, she wondered what he'll pull of when he's asking that girl to marry him...well but she had things to do..

* * *

Lok spend next few hours after talking to Nina in relentless search for a costume. He has found few ateliers in Venice, where he could rent a suit from nineteenth century. It was a bit pricey but he had to pull it off. It was for Sophie, after all. And anyway Foundation was helping him out. He smiled to himself at the thought of Sophie's happiness. He loved to see her smile, and he'd make sure that the smile won't leave her face for the entire evening.

* * *

"Here" Nina smiled, as she stepped away after helping Lok with his bow-tie, and sweeping some dust of the front of his jacket "you look very handsome"

"Thanks" he returned the smile "and now for the tower. The limo will be there?" he asked, glancing at her nervously

"It will, it will don't worry" she calmed him down "really, everything will be fine. The violinist is there and will be well hidden in shadows, so he won't spoil the magic"

"I owe you, big time" he said. The brunette waved her hand dismissively

"It's fine" she said "I like being involved in romantic projects; now turn around and get out there"

He gave her last nervous smile and went out of the door. He sure hoped nothing bad will happen to spoil the evening.

* * *

Sophie once more swept the invisible dust from her coat, as she wondered what was going on. Last week Lok had told her he has a surprise of her, and gave her a plane ticket to Paris. Before she went off she found out that LeBlanche laid out one of her most elegant dresses, a purple, one with silver belt. There was also a black coat to it. and high heel shoes. He then helped her to style her hair, making it into a very stylish and complicated bun, held up by a silvery pin. She came to Paris in this, and when she came out of the airport a long silver limousine drove up. A rather tall man presumably in his thirties or early forties walked out, and helped her in, and closed the door behind her. Like she was a true celebrity. And thus they drove off. She was of course weary of him but she got text from Lok, giving her the number of the car and telling her not to worry. She had asked the driver where are they going, but he would only tell her that she'd see. Which only increased her curiosity.

'What has this boy planned?' she wondered, but no matter how hard she thought over it she couldn't find a satisfying answer.

"My Lady" she was woken from her thoughts by the driver "we have arrived"

She blinked and looked out of the window only to gasp. They were right by the Eiffel Tower! Could it be? Could Lok really...? She climbed out of the car, and looked at the driver. He seemed to have understood her and nodded

"First Floor" he said. Sophie felt a shiver and it was neither unpleasant nor from the cold. She gave her driver a nod before leaving. She gave her ticket at the entrance and the elevator whisked her up. There weren't that many people, as it was out of season and a bit cold. She finally reached her destination and stepped onto the platform, looking around for Lok when suddenly..a violin started playing. But she couldn't see anyone! She was sure she recognized the song, she'd heard it somewhere before...and then a well known voice reached her ears signing ...

 _My gift is my song and this one's for you_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

She turned around and saw Lok coming her way. Sophie felt the breath hitch in her throat.

 _I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

He stopped before her..

 _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue _

He took her hand, and led her to the viewing spot.

 _Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 _I hope you don't mind_  
 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

While he sang the last words, he pulled something out of his pocket and opened it. It was a small golden bracelet. He put it on her hand, She looked down at it, and saw that it had a name engraved on it.

"Sophie" said Lok, causing her to look up again "will you...have me as your boyfriend again? Will you go out with me?"

For a moment she was speechless. She simply didn't know what to say! He had went to such lengths! He had organized a limo, and brought her to Eiffel tower! By night! With such a beautiful view! She felt her eyes water...it was only after a while that she realized he's still waiting for her answer. She still couldn't find her voice, so she nodded, before throwing her arms around him. She felt him relax, as she hugged her back. After a while, he parted.

"Come on" he said "I reserved us a place in 58 Tour Eiffel, so it's nearby" he winked at her. With that he slowly led her away.

* * *

 **Hi everyone it's me with...Lophie this time. It's based on a HC I discussed with quite a few people on tumbrl and well I wrote this and transferred this story from tumbrl as it appeared the first. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
